


Torn and Broken: There is a Difference

by randomwriter90



Series: Origins of a Spy [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter90/pseuds/randomwriter90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The marines tear you down. Omega breaks you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn and Broken: There is a Difference

The marines are different from Omega. Really every branch of the military is different from Omega. The military doesn’t break you, they tear you down sure, that’s a given. They tear you down, take your dignity. Your pride. Your self-esteem. Then they build you from the ground up. It’s easier to do that. Easier to add upon the foundation than gluing back shattered pieces of your broken self. It is a fact that Chris already knew and prepared herself for. The marines tore down some of her walls, but they never got all of them. They didn’t get to the core of who Chris was. Her fears. Her worries. Her regrets. Her very sense of being. No, the marines didn’t get that far, but they did reach pretty far at the time when Chris started her military career at the very bottom. Basic training.

The exercises, the screaming from all around telling her that she is worthless. Pathetic. What the fuck is she doing here? Its wasn’t anything she didn’t anticipate or prepare for. What she didn’t expect was for the words to sink in and lower her guard. What kept her going was the fact that she wasn’t the only one going through this. Danny and the others went through the same thing.

It was scary it was _fucking_ humiliating to see her some, no matter how small a number, of her defenses come down. But fuck it, she endured and she made it out as a leader with a group of soldiers ready to follow her to hell and back, not because they had to, but because they believed in following her.

Chris was excited and humbled by their complete trust in her and she refused to let them down. She saved Richie when he got too close to a fucking IED. She saved herself and a small handful of her men when they were escorting a reporter and her cameraman and they were captured by insurgents. Richie was there but Danny wasn’t. He luckily got away.

The marines didn’t break her they didn’t tear into her until only her core being was left.

Sometimes she wishes they did.

It would have been better if she knew what it was like.

Because Omega breaks their recruits.

The ones who live after the ordeal are the ones who move forward into the organization.

She considered the ones that died the lucky ones.


End file.
